Crying Out For Me
by Devil-wit-wings
Summary: Because of love, he was hurting himself repeatedly. Was it worth it? For him, yes it was. SLASH


**A/N- Hello! Devil here and this right here is my first attempt at writing anything in the Naruto universe. I heard the song on my iPod and couldn't get this idea out of my head. I know I should be updating HLDF, but I couldn't help it. I'll update it this weekend. Well read and review and you'll get brownies! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. Also, the name of the song used is called Crying Out For Me by Mario...I also do not own that.**

**Warning- This story contains slash and a few curse words. You have been warned**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a dark night in Konoha. Rain splattered heavily on the sidewalks and thunder boomed mercilessly through the night. Sasuke Uchiha hated nights like this. Not because of the horrible weather, but because of what usually happened whenever it stormed like this. _He _would call Sasuke, with tears leaking into his voice. _He _would want to be comforted from his troubles and nightmares and _he _would come to Sasuke. But then again, he _always _came to Sasuke and no matter how much it hurt Sasuke, no matter how much it broke him every time, he could never bring himself to say no.

_It's like you caught up in a maze_

_You keep on going in circles and_

_You're trying to find your way out_

_But it's time I put on my cape_

_And put that 'S' on my chest_

_I wanna come and save you_

The rhythmic patter of the rain against his window was soothing and Sasuke's bed was comfortable, but he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep anytime soon. He was waiting for that one phone call that would determine the rest of his night; waiting for the one person he cared about the most. He couldn't stand the tears in those beautiful eyes, couldn't fathom how someone would put them there, yet he couldn't tell _him _how he felt. So instead, he let people think he was an emotionless asshole, except _him. He _knew how to interpret Sasuke's frequents "Hn's" and knew what his small glares and smirks really meant. _He _knew Sasuke well, except for when it came to see how Sasuke really felt. Sasuke hoped he'd see the truth on nights like these; nights where Sasuke was the one he depended on. But he didn't see it, and Sasuke didn't know what to do. It just wasn't fair. Why him?

_But I'm stuck in the middle of seeing you hurt_

_I know when you love him and you wanna make it work _

_And I can't help but think that I knew you first_

_It's getting louder_

_Can't ignore it no more_

His cell phone shrilled loudly throughout the room, it's ringing joining in the cacophony of noises that the storm outside was making. Sasuke rolled over and faced it, his dark obsidian eyes taking in the glowing device on his nightstand. _He _was calling now; the ringing of the phone was more like a distress call to Sasuke. Sasuke already knew he couldn't ignore the call. To deny _him _would be like denying himself. Even though he knew in the end he'd be the one to wake up to an empty bed and cold sheets, he would be the one all alone when the sun shined bright into his bedroom the following morning. It'd be slightly worth it to know he had managed to put a smile on _his _beautiful face. The smile wouldn't last for long though, because _he'd_ end up calling out to Sasuke again, and like always, Sasuke would be there to comfort him.

_I can hear your heart, crying out for me_

_I can hear you heart, crying out for me_

_And it keeps on saying_

_Come on in, come on in, come on in and save me_

_Come on in, come on in, come on in and save me_

_I can hear your heart, crying out for me_

"Hello?" Sasuke sat up in his bed, his dark hair still defying gravity, even though he was just laying on it for hours. He could hear sniffling on the other line, thunder accompanied it.

"I'm sorry to call this late. Were you asleep?" those damn tears. Sasuke didn't even think _he _knew what those tears did to him. Stirred that urge to just be there, to never let _him _hurt again. He always had that urge whenever he looked at _him. _Because no matter what kind of silly smile _he _put on, his eyes always told a different story. They always had a sad tint in them and they always called out to Sasuke to help him, whenever his tears didn't. Ever since he met _him, _he had wanted to take that sad tint away.

_Baby, I shouldn't have caught no feelings _

_But baby, having late night conversations on the sofa_

_Telling me how he played you out over and over, over and over_

"Tch no, what is it?" his voice may have sounded uncaring and cold to anyone else, but he knew that _he _could hear the concern in his tone. _He _sniffled a couple of times, as if trying to hold back the on flow of tears, but with a choking sob, they were released. Sasuke betted they flowing heavily like the rain did outside.

"I-I-Im sorry…it's just…he-h-he did it again." The voice on the other line cried, as if in physical pain. Sasuke flinched, thankful that _he _couldn't see the small jerk of his body.

_But I'm stuck in the middle of seeing you hurt_

_I know when you love him, and you wanna make it work_

_And I can't help but think that I knew you first_

_It's getting louder, can't ignore it no more_

"I'll see you soon." Sasuke promptly hung up after saying those four words, knowing they were true, _he'd _come. The raven slid out of bed with a grace that was engraved in him since birth and pulled on black pajama bottoms over his silky black boxers. He walked down the stairs into the kitchen, his footsteps barely making a sound as his feet padded lightly on the smooth wooden floor. He opened doors to cupboards, taking out ingredients for hot chocolate. He set a small pot of water on the stove, changing the dial to make sure the water would be very hot by the time _he _got here. He sat down on one of the barstools that stood next to the island, his fingers tapping on its glass surface, the only small indication that he was upset over this repeated occurrence that seemed to be happening more often.

How did he get himself into things like this? Because of love, he was hurting himself repeatedly. Was it worth it? The doorbell rang and he got up. He opened the door to look at the beautiful creature that stood on his doorstep, tears shining in _his_ beautiful eyes.

_I can hear your heart, crying out for me_

_I can hear your heart, crying out for me_

_And it keeps on saying_

_Come on in, come on in, come on in and save me_

_Come on in, come on in, come on in and save me_

_I can hear your heart, crying out for me…_

"I'm sorry for bothering you this late." The voice was soft and ashamed of having to bother the Uchiha.

"Whatever. Come in." He opened the door wider and turned away to walk back into the kitchen, knowing hewould follow him. He heard the sound of the front door closing and the shuffle of feet behind him. He went to a draw and pulled out two spoons. _He _seemed to take the raven haired male's silence as an invitation to start talking, just as he always did. _His _voice was shaky and rough from the crying he obviously had been doing way before he even called Sasuke.

"I had came h-home and he was sitting there watching TV. Nothing looked out of place to me, except there was this tension in the room. So, I go into the bedroom ready to sleep, and you know what I find when I pull back the covers? A condom! He hasn't touched me for months! _Months! _So I know it wasn't mine." Even though his back was turned, Sasuke could hear the tears start anew and instead of the usual sympathy he felt, he felt a burning rage build inside of him. He took out two mugs from a cupboard and put them on the counter with slightly more force than necessary, the object of his affections didn't notice as he kept ranting, trying to vent out all of his hurt and pain, unknowingly heaping it onto Sasuke as he did, making the Uchiha angrier as the seconds ticked by.

"What did I do to deserve this? What? Am I not good enough? Am I-" Sasuke cut him off, finally giving in to the feelings he had caged within himself for so long.

"Will you just _shut up?!" _The angry nineteen year old slammed the small pot of hot water onto the counter in front of _him. _He ignored the painful burn of the hot water as it sloshed over his hand and a crack now decorated the once smooth glass surface. Tear shined eyes widened in shock at the tone that was rarely used against _him._

"Sasuke I don't understand I-"

_I don't wanna confuse things_

_But I just can't keep lying to myself_

"That's right you _don't _understand! You don't deserve this at all! You think just because he says those three words 'I love you' that he really does? He doesn't give a shit about you! If he did you wouldn't be over here on these rainy nights when he suddenly gets in the mood to step out on you! He would take you out and do even the smallest things to show you how much he cared!" Sasuke inched his face towards _him, _h_e _was too shocked to even say anything as the raven continued. Both of their breaths mingling as Sasuke let out what he wanted to say for so long.

"He would try his hardest to protect you from danger instead of shoving you into it. He would think about how _you _feel and what _you _want instead of what's best for _him. _And you want to know what the_ real_ kicker is? If he really was worth your tears, if he was really worth _shit, _he'd be able to love you like I do!" And then he did it. His lips crashed onto _his _in a kiss that conveyed all of the emotions he could throw into it. It was hot, angry, and passionate all rolled into one as Sasuke swiped his tongue into a sweet mouth.

_When you're holding me_

_I can feel your pain oh let me be your dream_

_I'm the answer come see me_

_And you don't have to cry no more_

It felt like it lasted for hours to Sasuke, but in reality, it lasted for a few seconds before his mind finally caught control of his raging heart. _Stop. _And he did. He pulled away.

"The night you stay, is when I'll know that you see that you deserve better."

He mumbled a quick, "I'm sorry," before he walked swiftly out of the kitchen and up the stairs into his bedroom, his head reeling with the actions he had just done. Why had he done that? Why had he lost control after being able to conceal all of his emotions for so long? He sat down on the edge of his bed and rested his head in his hands. He breathed deeply to calm his rapidly beating heart and his swirling emotions. He listened for any movement downstairs, and heard the running water and movement in the kitchen, alerting him that _he _was cleaning up the mess Sasuke had made.

_I can hear your heart baby_

_I can hear your heart_

_And it's crying_

_Won't you listen to your heart_

Sasuke had expected him to leave into the storm after the sound of running water had turned off, but instead the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs met his ears. Sasuke got into the bed and pretended to be asleep, hoping that his heartbeat wouldn't give him away. The other side of the bed dipped under the additional weight and Sasuke heard sniffling. Usually, he would have turned over and held _him _in his arms, comforting him and whispering encouraging words until they both fell asleep. Usually, he would have woken up to an empty bed and a small 'thank-you' note for being a good friend. But tonight, Sasuke stayed on his side of the bed, his back turned to the other occupant. He closed his eyes and let the storm outside lull him into a fitful sleep.

_I can hear your heart, crying out for me_

_And it's saying_

Something felt different. That was the first thing that registered to Sasuke rapidly clearing mind. He felt warm for some reason. So impossibly warm and comfortable that he had never felt like this in his life. He opened his eyes and saw why.

_Come on in, come on in, come on in and save me_

_(Save me)_

It can't be he thought to himself. Above him were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his short nineteen years. They shined, but not with tears like last time, and not with sadness and confusion like they usually did. They seemed to be clear, sure, and full of care for the Uchiha and for the first time, Sasuke felt the hurt start to heal. Pretty full lips smiled brightly and _he _spoke.

"You were right. I deserve better." And _he _swooped down and caught Sasuke's lips into a passionate kiss that took both of their breaths away. When _he _pulled away Sasuke smiled and breathed out the name that he loved so much. He thought about the name and remembered the question he asked himself earlier. Was it worth it? Yes. It was definitely worth it.

"Naruto."

_Come on in, come on in, come on in and save me…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N- Well there you go! My first ever Naruto one-shot. Should I continue it as a multi-chapter, or leave it alone as it is? Well review and tell me what you think, I'm dying for feedback on this one - Devil**


End file.
